The Telling of, Wings of Affection
by SoulEaterMARLuver
Summary: A 3rd POV about the general romance between Van Flannel and Hitomi Kanzaki. 1st VoE Vision of Escaflowne story! Love this couple! Just about these two. Please read and review! Any critisicim is welcome! -


Title: The Telling of, "Wings of Affection"

Anime: The Vision of Escaflowne

Characters/Pairing: Van Flannel x Hitomi Kanazaki

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T, for Teen, 'cuz of some older themes

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Escaflowne, its characters and plot, etc. All copyrights are credited to its creator, artists, seiyuu, publisher, etc.

Okay, so this first Escaflowne fan fic and I hope you guys like it. I'm a total Van-Hitomi fanatic all the way, and this includes no other characters, 'cuz I don't know them all very well, (plus, it is mostly a third POV without dialogue because she; Hitomi/ the authorme, are explaining it.) What can you expect from someone who's really only watched about half of the first episode, despite valiant and desperate attempts? Well, based on my limited knowledge of this show, and on what I've read on Wikipedia, all I believe is that Van really deserves Hitomi and she should give up on her first crush and Allen because (in my opinion) they're pretty-boy jerks. Sorry to Allen-lovers, but it's my view and my story, right? Anyway, GO VAN AND HITOMI AND ONTO THE STORY!-

Huge, broad and soft feathers enveloped Hitomi into the tanned, bare-chested embrace of Van Flannel as both his strong but gentle, muscular arms and white wings shielded the two of them from the rest of reality. His slow, lingering kiss that followed-up went and tasted as smoothly and as soft as the rest of him to the Earth girl's view. Time and the necessity of breath seemed to slip away at his touch that melted her compassionate heart. Everything else simply disappeared and ceased to mean anything.

When he'd pull away reluctantly, his black eyes shone pools of bliss. Moments like this were always Hitomi Kanazaki's escape and dive into fantasy. Being with Van repeated the pattern to be sensual and special; feelings that never faded and renewed every time. And then, the Gaien angel would carry her into his arms and fall backwards calmly from the border of truth; to float into the blue sky and white clouds of dreams. Daring to share with her the trusting feel of flying. Where lies fled and love prevailed in the soar of breeze on skin, fluttering clothes, wide eyes, happy delights and breathless flight with you're loved for hours on end.

Landing was always the worst and only sad part. It meant that when your feet met solid ground, you were off the rollercoaster and back onto enduring the cruelty of reality's dictation. Hitomi detests this fact and always looks forward to the next ride of imagination that Van easily creates with love for her. This disappointment dampened his spirits some, for it affects him too, but he remains faithfully optimistic with smiles, sympathy and wisdom in reminding her for her own sake, at which she nods knowingly and giggles at. Her happiness with him means the world to him and he knows she would give anything for each other; just to have the privilege to stay together in the same world. Under the same sky, in the same frolicking meadows, within the same alive forests, beside the same salty sea sides, beneath the same bright sun and glowing moon and glittering stars; instead of living separately in differing, parallel planets.

So, if the enviable time comes for when they must part, the two vowed to fight with everything to stay together and if in the end it all fails; they will say goodbye at the time and hello because in they're hearts, Van and Hitomi both know at some point in time; they'll meet again. Whether it been in the near future, a distant gap, as reincarnations, or even in death, they'll remember each other immediately and everything they did together and for each other. Hitomi's pendant could be a possible item to open the portals to the other's world that represses the flow of time for them. Until then, the two would cherish each other lovingly, savor the feelings and memorize the motions and appearance of each other to hold on to forever.

As they do now; by flying through the sky, embracing each other, laughing happily and as they will when they undoubtedly descend to the ground. By indulging in normal human activities, such as; talking, laughing, walking, shopping, swimming, sitting, resting, and eating together. Van Flannel and Hitomi Kanazaki's love is a powerful force that words could describe but are rarely spoken from the lips of the couple. Actions usually speak louder than words for this twosome, as it does for many, and it stays so.

For them, living the love is they're only distinguishable emotion from reality and imagination that sweeps them away to secret havens within each other's hearts that will never be discovered and disturbed by strangers.

A lot of, "they," "each other," "together," repetition, sorry 'bout that. That and its pretty short. And it is a somewhat impulsive topic to type about, which I'm happy to get done. But if it at least got the message through that Van and Hitomi's love is best done off the ground in a fantasy-like-way, then I'm glad. Hope you liked it and please let me know if I should make another better and longer one. Ideas are welcome. 'Kay, so please: **READ, REVIEW and RECOMMEND!** Thank you!-


End file.
